


One-Note Tale

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Surprise, Nasuti.
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	One-Note Tale

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "old harp"

"It's a reference to a farmer's song, not that important."

The unexpected rasp over her shoulder sent every hair on Nasuti's nape standing on end and she bolted upright in her seat --

She did _not_ scream, though.

Well, good on her --

" _Shuten?!_ "

\-- and my but her reflexes were _also_ good. Shuten craned his neck to try to see how much of his kosode she'd clamped her fist onto. 

"Yes? As clear as your distraction, hn? You never even heard me coming."

"That's because you're --"

He tsk'ed.

"Now you sound like Stratos.  
"Seriously, though; that passage is just an old song."


End file.
